The other side of the portal
by JackLynnThomas
Summary: After opening the portal, we find the story of what went in and out of the portal, which would involve tough decisions on the part of the protagonists.
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Stan... I trust you... Mabol are you crazy?

And portal was opened with a blinding light, gravity returned to its normal state, everything was destroyed, we were all on the ground stunned by the fall and the Flash, was dark, and there was only one light, the rest of the portal which still was running, suddenly, when we had already recovered from the shock, we spotted a human figure which was approaching by the portal each time it was more visible, until he could contemplate with absolute clarity, it was very similar to the uncle Stan, younger, someone when he had come out of the portal, approached the book which had resulted to stop there by zero gravity. He stopped and picked him up, and then we saw it illuminated by the portal still operating and the brightness that gave off sparks from broken wires.

-W-what? - asked Dipper

\- He is... my brother - said Stan

-No-No may be, it is impossible, I don't understand it, what is happening, uncle Stan!? -said stunned Dipper

\- climb up, there we can talk quietly - said Stan with a soft tone

The so-called brother of Stan, it was there in silence, rigid as a trunk, only moved to pick up the book.

-Soos, take them up, now go up - send Stan to Soos

\- Already have heard guys, above - said Soos pushing us

\- W-wait, Soos, wait - said Dipper as it was dragged by Soos

Mabol, while it was silent, no one could say nothing with a face that had.

Up, went to the kitchen to wait for it to rise, but while trying to explain what had just happened.

-Having, that guy came out of the portal, and Stan says that he is his brother, anyone else find it strange or I'm going crazy?

-The only thing we can do is wait for Stan so explain it to us

. Meanwhile, in the laboratory of the floor below.

30 years ago that did not see you, how was the other side?-said affectionately Stan Are you mad? How dare to almost destroy the universe and endanger those children only by me?-said the mystery man still equally grouser,

\- I made me promise that he will rescue you, it was as it was, was it to you, for all the times that I've helped, I have no more words...

-I would say that the other side... it was like purgatory, wasn't the only one who was there, had many more people, but they were people without a soul, only they wandered from one side to the other without reasons, I was hoping to see you again, and be able to tie loose ends.

\- By now only is that you relax, you're at home, you no longer have to go back to that place, and experiments came to an end, now to live as normal people. It is best for all.

-As we shall see, the soul of a tiger may not be pacified with a slight wound.

You are you referring to that you are trapped in a world that was not ours, as a single slight wound? Da same, we go up, we have to explain it to the kids.

At the time of the reunion. Unkle Stan, i want explanations.

I'm afraid that I owe them.-Stan said while the hooded behind him-was 30 years ago, McGuckel, me and my brother were researchers from the hidden things of Gravity Falls, it was he who was responsible for passing it all by writing in journals. One day we found a great discovery, a portal that would lead direct to what we were thinking, all that was written in the journals, but was coded so that if someone found them not as utiliazase, the day before starting the experiment, he hid the three journals and left me one to me, so no one could find them all, not be as the second went to Gideon. Came the day of the experiment, we were all convinced that was going to work, so my brother volunteered to test it, we tied him to a rope, and we threw it to the portal, but no contabamos whatever the rope to break, and he... immersed himself in and no I saw it again until today. Just enter the portal is about warmed up and exploded, and is why I set up this store, and that I also have to scam, to be able to raise the money needed to be able to fix the portal. And that's the story, I hope you understand it and not I try hard, since I did it only for the family.

Then there was a silence, until Mabol rose from the Chair and went to hug his uncle. -I'm happy if you're happy, uncle Stan - he said crying.

-Thank you for trusting me.- and returned the embrace. Dipper also stood up to hug his uncle, and Soos also. While our other "great-uncle", remained standing, looking at us in silence


	2. Chapter 2

"It will be better to let's go outside to take a little air," said Stan got up in the chair

"Yes, it will be the best, i suppose," said Dipper and getting up and moving toward the door-going Mabel- and Mabel followed him.

Then they were alone for a few seconds the two brothers again, tossing off their layer and their clothes, to seem like a normal person, left before that Stan. But it stopped right in front of him.

"Why don't you have told the whole truth." Said without looking at he.

"They are children, it was not necessary tell" replied downcast Stan.

"Sooner or later they will discover, as he wants revenge, and now that I've become, once again, going to do so, so if you have to do it… just do it" -this time yes, it was toward the outside.

Outside to a sunny day, there was little time for the sunset, was a typical day in summer , were sitting on the stairs the two twins, hybridize word. When he came out he began to ask questions.

"Hey, what it´s your name? -Asked Mabel without compunction.

"Stanley" -said dryly

"You're not you'll be the twin of the uncle Stan, "what is truth" -continued with the questions.

"We were born at the same time, but he has thirty more years,continued with the same tone.

"What are you going to do now - and in that time the uncle Stan appeared on the scene.

"Hey,hey,hey! Stop wasting time his with questions,sure he will be very tired after so much time away from home"- said Stan puts her hand on the shoulder. " -Why don't you go inside to lay out a bit? Everything remains the same as you left them, even your room."

"Long ago that this wilted flower not savor the sweet touch of the sun, i think i'll go a bit more" -said poetically

"Ok, you're, i if i need a rest. " -said Stan turning inward.

"Now don't know what I will do, perhaps I stayed a few days and after I left, but as I said, I don't know."

The light was beginning to be fading away, all the while we were out we were coming, the last Stanley. When the day already ceded to the night.

"It has been a long time since the sky looked so nice. " -said for himself- "so long that he was not under the watchful gaze of the stars, both for my time, I may not physically invoice has passed, but i have changed, and I'll never forget the things that I saw there within. "- and was withdrawn until what was his old bedroom.

That night ,Dipper, in her bed, was not very convinced of what had happened today, the expected that only a dream, and the next morning awakening and that nothing had happened. He had no trust a man who had come from nothing, but relied on his uncle, so he decided to give it a time. Decided to fall asleep and disconnect.

-Well, well, well, what do you think your new "Uncle" ?- exclaimed a voice known.

"What does Q-who is? Does Mabel?- cry Dipper.

"How do I no longer remember? With everything that we have spent together ... "

"Cannot be"

"Yep, that's correct - appeared Bill Cipher - do you think reply to my question?

\- "!What you want now!? Do you return to steal my body again? !"

"No, no, this time is different, so I will not make you any harm, or any treatment, only i have come to inform you about your new host"

"And what you are going to know?

"I know many things, child, more than you think, "I do not live in a temporary line straight, I can go traveling to each place that you want, but i cannot intercede nor in the past nor in the future, only in the present"

"Does this is not a little impossible."

"It is for your primitive human mind, good for what was, your great uncle, you may not have told the whole truth, or only pieces of this, i just going to say two things, Stanley hides more things than Stanford thinks , dangerous things, and the other is, that not only came Stanley of the portal."

"Wait, did more things? Like what? And all this in that affects you?- replied Dipper.

"Each things to its time, by the way, do you want to know what you're going to say inside of a second? Begins with a, and ends by h .

"AHHHHHHH!- cry Dipper startled

"Dipper, what happens? Why are you shouting?- asked Mabel newly awakened after the cry of Dipper.

"No-nothing, a nightmare nothing more" -he said with face pale.

"Come, then fall asleep, that I need to sleep"

It would have been really a nightmare fruit of his imagination or Bill would have done it again, although he knew that the sound was the second.


	3. Chapter 3

After that strange dream, i couldn't sleep a wink, when I awoke i had more wrinkles than eyes. My sister seemed to be aroused, it was day and it was very hot, as usual, I took off my pajamas and i got into my clothes perfectly folded inside of the cabinet, once clothing was going to go down for breakfast, as usual, when I was already on the table I noticed something unusual, a new companion, was sitting on the site of Stan with a coffee to the side and reading the paper as if it were never would have gone, at that moment I remembered the strange dream I had last night, it was still all very jumbled up in my head, but one thing was clear, Bill didn't used to lying, only fool, so i decided to go to investigate to see what he, Without Mabel.

When my uncle brought the breakfast i it seemed that i had cleared, in that moment, I felt a vibration in my pocket, wait until you have finished breakfast to answer to anyone. When i was served i remove it from the table and I ran out. Already beginning to tourists coming to be swindled, but once rebuilt the portal, why would you use Stan the money now? I was not interested. Search to Mabel with the gaze, but no trace, it would have gone on to play with her friends.

At that moment I remembered that i had vibrated the mobile before, but in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees, we couldn't make a good connection, so i was looking for the ideal place. When I met him, I saw that the message was of Wendy, said that Stan had given him the day free, and if I wanted to go to your house to watch a movie. The last time I went to his house was not what I wanted to happen, but since she didn't care, it was an opportunity to be with her even though it was only as friends, but it was just as well.

When i was in his way home and I could hear the cries of Stan working, when I turned around by reflex to know where they came from , i saw Stanley leaving by the back entrance. I had to decide whether to follow or continue my journey. I decided to follow him to check if what Bill said it was true.

Was walking through the forest bordering the city, i, as he knew where he had this way by my many hunts of mysteries, and i got another way to avoid being seen. When he arrived at the end of the road I was already waiting for you hidden. It was the hood and went through the roads, i carefully followed him until you get to the dump, also the home of McGucket. Saw him enter within, i was watching behind the fence that limited the dump, vi as fell into the shack of McGucket. I very carefully not to make noise, i entered inside the dump, and i stand behind the shack. The oi talk, but already wore a time doing so.

-I need the laptop. -said Stanley.

-So long without seeing you, and that's all you have to tell me? -responded McGucket.

-Give It. -insisted

-What you need?

-Only give it.

"I don't think i do this, it is my property"- refused McGucket.

"Then i think i'll have to take it by force"

And silence. The only noise we heard was that of someone leaving the house. When i thought that it was far away, I peeped out and saw it was Stanley. I decided to enter to talk about the subject. When I opened the door, i saw McGucket on the ground with a wound of court with mala pinta.

" ¡McGucket! What has past? !- i said arrodillandome, alongside of him.

"No… it is not the same… ," said with a tremendous pain in the voice.

"Don't talk, wait! I am going to ask for help." I said while i was looking for something to cover the wound.

"Listen, you're the only one who i can trust, on page 34 of each newspaper, there is a phrase that does not make sense with the page, find the… -said knuckling under despite.

"No,no, you can do it all yourself, only withstands" -i told him cuddling. - "what McGucket? ,do McGucket? Responding, please." I said crying.

"I have to call the police that Stanley does not know that I have seen, I have to retire and get rid of this clothes" -i said by drawing a plan.

"No, no, I will leave first, then I will call to the police that there has been a suspicious type in the landfill, after deshare clothing and climb to my uncle and all of what has happened. Ok, ok, it's a good plan, it's a good plan" -i said increasingly nervous.

And thus execute the plan. In the middle of the forest, on the other end of the forest where he had come to call the police and told them about that. I got home, apparently Stanley was not yet at home, already only had to remove the blood-stained clothes, the store under my bed, to burn the morning. At that time appeared Stanley, i already had hidden the stained clothes, while cambiandome.

"Where have you been all morning, kid? "wonder.

"Em, in a friend's house watching movies"- i said pretended tranquility.

"As well as a friend, and have only been to his house? -Continued asking.

"Yes, to where it should have gone - he was with the raw nerves.

"To any site, it was just to get interested in it" - concluded- "Well, I have things to do, bye. " -said already leaving by the stairs.

"A-bye"

I was thinking that if i had been to leave the scene of the crime or call the police, but it was impossible, i went by the site that the contrary, in case that know about this, that would happen to me, what i would do the same thing that McGucket?


	4. Chapter 4

**The inspiration these days, has vanished and i am with a few ideas, in addition to the exams, and the typical things I have less time. But I promise when it return I will make something pretty well**

That same night, i couldn't sleep a wink, each time that closed eyelids saw McGucket lying on the ground, full of blood and without pulse. That night I could not sleep.

At dawn, Mabel was not in his bed, a little strange. Lower as usual for breakfast, Stanley was not there, but if it was my uncle "pom" breakfast.

"Where is Mabel?- i asked my uncle

"Eh… ah, yesterday told me that if couldn't be in the home of one of her friends, Grendo or something as well, which seems an uncle" -said while alleviated the scrambled eggs.

"What Stanley? " -continue asking.

-Don't know, a week ago that this here, so you'll want to remember the people. " -said while i blew my breakfast in a dish.

"Uncle Stan, we have to talk, -was a little hesitant to tell what i saw yesterday - ehm… Then,¿ everything there is in the newspapers you know your?"

"This is the case, but many times Stanley withdrew into the forest to write them. When I returned we were experiencing. So I only knew a part, the all. " -sat in a chair by my side.

"What do you think of Stanley? -i told him watching him in the eyes.

"I don't know, has changed, it is not done in lack, you must have gone very wrong here within, and now it is normal that you have changed, there are times that I am not prepared to grant him and noticed him distant, but others feel very close. "- concluded off the kitchen.

When you have finished breakfast, i realized what i said McGucket who would seek in the newspapers, i still had the number 3, but another had it Stanley, and the other was not sure.

I ran to my room to find the page, "No, it was the page… 32… no, 34… yes, it was that" said while i was searching for the page, i had to find something that not underquoted with that, the page was the gargoyles, was very written.

I was reading over and over again, until I found what i was looking for, the classes of latin i had been useful to the end of the day, if he joined the first letter of each sentence, puts ( attention, I have not studied latin yet, so I will be able the spell of Bill Cipher, because no other words)

"Dominus" which meant lord.

When my search ended, i had to go and see the dump, so that you can snitch on to Stanley.

I got in way as if it were usually to the city, but on the way to the landfill. When i approached never saw police cars, or ambulances, or anything. Me closer to the entrance and at least I could see a police car parked in front of the entrance, i pass by as if you do not pretend .

"Damn hooligans, calling to say stupid things, someone called yesterday saying that someone had entered suspect."

"But here there is no more than dead insects".

Swallow hondo, nothing had been found, how was that possible? If vi as moria, to the best it had been cleaned and there would be tracks, I was thinking a while more, but all of a sudden, at the end of the street I saw a familiar figure, believed that it was Stanley, so turn in the first junction, turn the head back, and saw that she was following me, I had to think fast , he knew the area, it was close to the house of Wendy, i had to get even without invitation.


End file.
